Warrior cat name generator
by RitaOraHalloween
Summary: So, ever wonderd what you'd be like as a cat, well take this generator, (Also the story of the blood moon)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to do a name generator, I will add Story Contact at the end so.**

**This is for your warrior name, I'll do the others later like your pelt, your eyes and your backstory and your mate and your kits. **

**First up, your Prefix, take the last letter of your first name.**

**A - **Dark

**B **\- Hail

**C **\- Aspen

**D** \- Kink

**E - **Female name - Amber, Male name - Timber

**F** \- Dusk

**G **\- Dust

**H** \- Lightning

**I** \- Milk

**J** \- Marsh

**K** \- Lion

**L** \- Small

**M** \- Grass

**N** \- Female name, Rose, Male name, Eagle

**O** \- Ash

**P** \- Night

**Q **\- Nettle

**R** \- Storm

**S **\- Wild

**T** \- Yarrow

**U -** Claw

**V **\- Ripple

**W **\- Female name, Hazel, Male name, Bramble. (In case any of you got this, you can see Hazel and Bramble, Hazelkit and Bramblekit are characters in my story Rising Fall)

**X **\- Bird

**Y **\- Female name, Honey, Male name, Thorn.

**Z**\- Golden

**For Suffix, use the first letter of your First name (So far I got Amber needs a suffix)**

**A** \- Spots

**B **\- Whisker

**C **\- Claw

**D **\- Berry

**E **\- Storm

**F **\- Fall

**G **\- Female name, Song, male name, Thunder

**H **\- Creek****

**I **\- Breeze****

**J** \- Feather****

**K** \- Gaze****

**L** \- Female name, Petal, male name, Frost****

**M **\- Female name, Gem, male name Haze****

**N **\- Jaw****

**O** -Scar****

**P **\- Snow****

**Q **\- Wing****

**R **\- Stripe ****

**S **\- Shade****

**T **\- Splash****

**U **\- Talon.****

**V **\- Leap****

**W **\- Tail ****

**X **\- Heart****

**Y **\- Mask

**Z** \- Path

**What did you get, I got Amberpetal, My favorite Jewel and my favorite suffix! BTW, My real name is Lorraine so that's how I got it.**

**STORY CONTACT!**

Once there was a blood moon, any time there was one, it meant a cat was going to die.

One day, Corrianderleaf was walking when a blood moon started,

The next day her kits Hawkpaw and Thymepaw found her body, her neck had been sliced.

The next year, Hawkpaw and Thymepaw had became Hawktooth and Thymeleaf.

Both she-cats had there own kits.

One day though, another blood moon came and Hawktooth disappeared, she had drowned.

**Tell me what you got in Reviews! I'll do Rank next along with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, if you got something stupid like Stormstorm, use another letter! This will be rank and appearance.**

Choose a random number, use the last letter.

1\. Leader

2\. Deputy

3\. Med cat

4\. Med cat apprentice

5\. Warrior

6\. Apprentice

7\. Queen

8\. Kit

9\. Elder.

0\. Anything.

Choose your eye color.

Blue - black and white with blue eyes.

Brown - Brown with dark stripes on tail, amber eyes

Hazel - Ginger with white spots and green eyes.

Black - White with black ears. Amber eyes

Gray - Pale grey almost white with a white underbelly and muzzle. Aqua eyes.

Violet - Pale golden with amber eyes

Pink - Dark cream with black paws and yellow eyes.

**I got Amberpetal, a ginger she-cat with white spots and green eyes, am I spoiling myself? lol?**

CHAPTER 2

Parisia and her three friends looked around, they saw the red moon, they heard the rumors of the moon and ran back into the den.

The next morning, Betsy walked out, she saw a dark ginger cat dead, the cat had fallen off a tree.

The other cats, Mikey, Charlie and Parisia walked out.

They were so confused, How did the cat die, was the blood moon real?

What would they do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, this time it's Mate and kits, if you're a med cat or med cat apprentice or an apprentice? Never mind! Count how many letters are in your name, it will do mate, I will do kits in a few moments. You get to create your mates appearance and personality and all that stuff! I will create the litters. I also added another option in case your male.**

**1\. **Your mate died the moment you had kits/your kits were born, you have three kits.

**2.** You don't want a mate at all.

**3.** You have two litters each one has two kits. Your mate saved you from a badger

**4.** Your mate died in an accident with a fox, you had a litter of four, but only one survived.

**5\. **Your mate is from another clan and you ran off with them but then you came back when you were expecting kits/she was expecting kits, you have six kits.

**6\. **Your mate was your mentor, you had three kits.

**7\. **Your mate saved you from the dark forest, you're expecting kits/your mate is expecting kits

**8\. **You fell in love with your mate, he is leader (If your male she is leader), you have two little kits.

**9\. **You broke up with your mate over your kit, you have one kit.

**Over 9. **Your mate cheated on you for a cat from the other clan, you have only four kits.

**For kits, count the letters of the name of your mom and if you have more, of your BFFs, I added a section option in case you don't like the other one.**

**1\. **Nightkit or Ripplekit.

**2.** Wolfkit or Blossomkit

**3\. **Thornkit or Quailkit

**4.** Mossykit or Bumblekit

**5\. **Brightkit or Brackenkit

**6\. ** Petalkit or Swiftkit

**7\. **Dawnkit or Skykit

**8\. **Shellkit or Rainkit

**9\. **Silverkit or Featherkit

**Over 9. **You can choose here, it can be anything that the cats know off.

**BTW, you get to do the gender, my mate is leader and I have two kits, Petalkit and Dawnkit! My favorite prefixs! Am I spoiling myself? Lol**

**STORY CONTACT!**

Parisa looked at the blood, the cat this time was murdered by a fire.

'This is so weird...' Betsy told her.

'I know, we must solve this! How though?' Charlie asked coming out from the den.

'Guys! I know what we can do! The blood moon is tonight, we can stay awake and see what is happening!' Mikey decided to tell them.

Everyone agreed, tonight they would all check what was going on.

**Favorite character in the story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this is mate and kits appearance's and mate's name, enjoy and there is a surprise of the story at the end!**

**For mate: If you are a she-cat choose your favorite bird, for tom choose your mom's favorite flowers :P**

**I got Robinstar, remember my mate is leader,**

**As for suffix, here it is! (Depending on Gender, there is two.)**

**Choose your mom's age, find the last letter.**

**0\. Claw**

**1\. Pelt or fur (depending on gender)**

**2\. Frost**

**3\. Female: Flower, Male: Fang**

**4\. Jaw**

**5\. Heart**

**6\. Shade**

**7\. Wind**

**8\. Flash**

**9\. Tooth**

**I still have Robinstar, warrior name was Robinfang :P**

**Now for mate's appearances**

**Do the same thing, but with your best friend's eye color.**

Black: Dark brown tabby with green eyes

Blue: Pale blue-grey tabby with amber eyes

Brown: Bronze with white dapples and a ginger tip tail, green eyes

Pink: Cream tabby with golden eyes

Green: Pale grey with aqua eyes

Hazel: Brown with green eyes

**So, as for kits, let me do appearances :P**

1 was Nightkit or Ripplekit, Nightkit is a black tom with green eyes, Ripplekit is a silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

2 was Wolfkit or Blossomkit, Wolfkit was a dark grey tom with amber eyes, Blossomkit was a tortie she catwith amber eyes

3 was Thornkit or Quailkit, Both are golden tabbies with green eyes, But Thornkit is male and Quailkit is female

4 was Mossykit or Bumblekit, Mossykit is a silver and white she-cat with blue eyes, Bumblekit looks like your mate

5 was Brightkit or Brackenkit, they are both golden with amber eyes, different gender's though

6 was Petalkit or Swiftkit, Petalkit is a cream she-cat with aqua eyes and golden spots, Swiftkit is a black and white tom

7 was Dawnkit or Skykit, Both she-cats, and Ginger with golden splashes and amber eyes

8 was Shellkit or Rainkit, both toms, both grey tabbies, same eye color, grey

9 was Silverkit or Featherkit, Silverkit is a grey tom with silver eyes, Featherkit is the same only a she-cat.

**There you go, my mate is Robinstar, Bronze with white dapples and a ginger tip tail, amber eyes, Petalkit is a cream she-cat with golden spots and aqua eyes, Dawnkit is a ginger she-cat with golden splashes and amber eyes, wow, I love this generator!**

**Story contact:**

Parisa looked over the clans from the top of the tree she was in.

She knew a blood moon was happening, but she didn't care, she noticed a cat walking around, when, suddenly a deep ginger tom with stars in his pelt came down and shoved the cat in a river, as he drowned Parisa gasped.

She ran down the tree to Mikey, they crashed into each other.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just..." Mikey said, he noticed Parisa was staring at him, he was like err.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Parisa said as Mikey Ran off.

"Weird..." She muttered.

**Yes, Mikey has a crush on Parisa, I even found a nice ship name, how's the ship name Marisa? Tell me!**


End file.
